


Танцующие

by Massiaderios



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Massiaderios/pseuds/Massiaderios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что с Ларой? Как она могла не узнать Макса? Почему она потеряла память? Что с ней сотворил их бывший репетитор?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танцующие

Эдвард, как всегда, опаздывал, и Макс потягивал пиво, от скуки пролистывая телефон. Ладно, сердиться он не будет, это бесполезно и неразумно. Зато его не отличающийся пунктуальностью агент опять откопал ему хороший заказ — работа, как минимум, на два месяца. Макс огляделся. Вечерело, и в кафе уже почти не было свободных мест. Столик напротив только что покинула молодая пара, и басбой* торопливо готовил его для следующих посетителей.

Когда Макс в очередной раз оторвался от телефона, к столику уже подошли люди. Мужчина и дама в летах, похожие на иностранцев, и девушка в серебристом костюме, хорошо подчеркивающем изгибы и округлости её тела. Модель с такими формами — просто мечта художника. Роскошные каштановые волосы мягко ниспадали на плечи. Надо же, забавно. И фигура, и волосы — прямо как у одной его старой знакомой.

Девушка села лицом к Максу, и он чуть не выронил пивную кружку. Не может быть! Это и была та самая Лара. Такая же юная и цветущая, как и шесть лет назад, — нисколько не изменилась и не постарела. А обычно вот такие статные и склонные к полноте женщины уже не выглядят на двадцать в свои, как Макс грубо прикинул, двадцать восемь. Радует, что богемная жизнь не затянула Лару с головой, не наградила морщинами и кругами под глазами. Традиционный офисный костюм, правда, разочаровывал, хотя и был по-своему шикарен. Раньше Лара любила вещи с изюминкой — художественно расписанные туники или даже иногда что-то в готическом стиле — с корсетом и шнуровками. Неужели она оставила искусство и стала офисным планктоном? Или арт-диллером? Несколько его друзей и однокурсников поменяли профессию, чтобы выжить. Ему самому повезло — на среднюю жизнь, даже с редкими поездками за границу, удаётся зарабатывать живописью. Но Лара, при её умении заводить нужных друзей, может позволить себе занятия по душе.

Тогда, шесть лет назад, Лара была близкой подругой дочки ректора их института, такой же, как и она сама, разбитной тусовщицы. Да и другие золотые детки из мира искусства крутились в той компании. Его Лара в эту веселую тусовку не приглашала — они были студентами старших курсов, уже много чего повидавшие, а он — восемнадцатилетним абитуриентом, лаборантом на кафедре скульптуры. Макс не поступил после своего первого года работы в институте — не мудрено при конкурсе двадцать человек на место. А осенью Лара вдруг взяла его под своё покровительство. Зачем? На этот вопрос он так и не смог ответить. Противоположные по темпераменту — задумчивый, где-то даже занудный скромняга Макс и разбитная легкомысленная Лара — имели мало общего для настоящей дружбы. А для интима — Макс, конечно, не отказался бы, но Лара не была любительницей краснеющих девственников.

Лара проявила удивительную заботу и показала его работы одному влиятельному академику-живописцу, ничего не требуя взамен. И привела его в лучшие подготовительные группы. Это дорогого стоило. Он, правда, понял это поздно, когда Лара исчезла из поля зрения, а он уже сам стал крутиться в художественном мире — в мире фальшивых улыбок и едкой критики за глаза, в мире, где редко кто бескорыстно помогает своему собрату-конкуренту. Да, Лара была вот таким редким человеком — энергичная и достаточно хитрая, где-то даже авантюристка, легко заводящая нужные знакомства, способная для дела соблазнить нужного человека, но при этом легко делящаяся своими связями. Интересно, какая она сейчас? Вышла ли замуж? Может, уже даже дети есть? Макс попытался поймать блеск колечка на безымянном пальце, но не обнаружил ничего кроме массивного перстня с черным камнем на среднем. Он хорошо помнил этот перстень, Лара и раньше его носила не снимая. Последние сомнения в том, что это точно его старая знакомая, оставили Макса.

Зазвонил телефон, Эдвард объяснил, что все ещё в пробке. Макс заказал ещё одно пиво и продолжил наблюдать за Ларой, уже прямо смотря ей в лицо. С намерением поймать взгляд и поздороваться. Должна узнать — он, вроде, тоже не сильно изменился. Когда настал удачный момент, он широко улыбнулся и кивнул ей. Но девушка смотрела сквозь него, продолжая беседу с сидящими с ней за столом. Может, все-таки не она? Он где-то читал, что у каждого есть несколько двойников на этой планете. И даже вкусы у них могут совпадать.

Плевать на приличия, тем более, дама куда-то отошла, а джентельмен уткнулся в свой айпод.  
Макс подошел к девушке, чтобы окончательно убедиться.

— Лара, ты что, серьёзно меня не узнаешь? Макс, когда-то работал лаборантом на кафедре.

— Нет, я вас впервые вижу, молодой человек, — безэмоционально ответила девушка.

— Вы Лара?

— Нет, я не Лара, — девушка равнодушно отвернулась.

Алекс уже повернул обратно, недоумевая, сколько же совпадений возможно в этой жизни, как у «Лары» зазвонил телефон.

— Да, мэтр Дагон, все, как вы планировали, они согласны, — она убрала телефон и что-то сказала мужчине на незнакомом Максу языке.

Уже после переговоров с Эдвардом, когда Макс ехал к себе домой за город, его осенила странная и даже жутковатая мысль: Мэтр Дагон — что, если это ни кто иной, как скульптор и преподаватель рисунка Дагонофф? Он вёл частную подготовительную группу абитуриентов. Толковый преподаватель, хорошо натаскал его по рисунку. Макс, правда, и сам старался изо всех сил, чтобы поступить и больше не попадаться на глаза этому учителю, который вызывал у него неприязнь и даже страх. А в студию к Дагоноффу привела его Лара.

«Он же душка, что за чушь ты несёшь!» — отругала его девушка, когда он заикнулся о своих ощущениях. Сама Лара частенько по старой памяти заглядывала к нему в студию. Да и ребята, занимавшиеся в одной группе с Максом, разделяли её симпатию. Дагонофф был для них воплощением добродушия и обаяния. И никого не смущали неестественная бледность, аморфные черты лица, которые каждый раз казались немного другими, непонятный возраст — он выглядел то на пятьдесят, то на тридцать, отсутствие малейших следов растительности на лице. И особенно его глаза. Прозрачно-бесцветные, иногда вдруг на какую-то долю секунды вспыхивающие нечеловеческим красноватым блеском. Макс старался убедить себя, что у него разыгралось болезненное воображение и даже подумывал обратиться к психологу — ведь никто из его товарищей не видел ничего подобного. Они все дружили с Дагоноффом, оставались на чай, и ни один из них, наверно, кроме самого Макса, не отказал своему любимому учителю в довольно странной просьбе — снять гипсовый слепок с лица.

Ни на фейсбуке, ни в других социальных сетях Макс не нашёл Лару. И это при её-то общительности! Что же сотворил с ней мэтр Дагон? Стёр память? Подчинил своей воле? Что это были за иностранцы с ней в кафе? В какие темные дела этот проклятый Дагонофф вверг Лару?

Гугл выдал одну интересную вещь: Дагон — это демон второго порядка, пекарь при адском дворе. И ещё Дагон — фантастический бог рыб и вождь гуманоидов-амфибий. Мифология, конечно, впечатляла, но вместе с тем ничего не объясняла.

А шестое чувство подсказывало Максу, что дальше копать не надо. Лучше просто взять и забыть про эту встречу в кафе. Когда он наконец заснул, уже почти светало. И он увидел Лару. Она тянула к нему руки и звала его: «Помоги, вытащи меня отсюда, помоги…»

Эта мольба звучала в его голове весь следующий день — то тихо, почти шепотом, то как бы пополам с плачем. То глухо, то ясно и чётко. Да, он должен попытаться помочь — Лара когда-то помогла ему. Страшно, конечно, но он будет осторожен. К тому же, он, видимо, не подвержен гипнозу, раз шесть лет назад не позволил Дагоноффу сделать слепок со своего лица.

Кто же этот Дагонофф? Опытный гипнотизёр-манипулятор — или кто-то страшнее? В существование Демона-Бога Макс, конечно, не верил. Быть ведь такого не может. И кроме желания помочь Ларе ещё и любопытство дразнило, заставляя забыть о риске. За эти дни он прочитал больше оккультной литературы, чем за все свои двадцать четыре года. Не будучи суеверным, Макс все же повесил на шею освящённый в церкви серебряный крест на широкой серебряной цепочке, запасся святой водой, вспомнив фильмы о борьбе с нечистью, даже выучил пару молитв. И решил последить за мэтром Дагоном.

Большая мастерская на окраине города, точнее, не мастерская, а старый дом в окружении заброшенных дворов. Ничего не изменилось за эти шесть лет. Он нашёл укромное место между сараем и грудой каких-то плит и стал терпеливо наблюдать за входом. Дагонофф ненадолго выходил днём, когда было солнечно, — значит, исходя из сказаний, не вампир. Уже легче. На второй вечер слежки, во вторник, пришли ученики — такие же абитуриенты, каким и он сам был шесть лет назад. И только в четверг появилась Лара. Значит, он на правильном пути.

Лара приехала на машине, опять в серебристом костюме. Вышла через пятнадцать минут, села в ожидавшую её машину и укатила. Макс решил, что в следующий раз попробует поехать за ними, постарается узнать, во что Дагонофф вовлёк Лару. Но пока стоило ещё немного последить за домом и его хозяином.

А на следующий день была пятница. Пятница, тринадцатое.

Хозяин мастерской целый день никуда не выходил и к нему никто не заглядывал. Но под вечер Дагонофф покинул своё убежище. Вышел, небрежно захлопнув дверь, достал телефон, позвонил кому-то и завернул в проход на улицу. Как и Лара, был облачен в серебристо-серое — но не в строгий костюм, а лишь брюки и джемпер. Похоже, это какая-то секта с серебристой униформой. Макс усмехнулся этой мысли и осторожно нырнул за мэтром в проулок. И опять просчитался — оказавшись на улице, скульптор сел в притормозившую перед ним чёрную машину, и она тут же сорвалась с места. Макс было бросился обратно в переулок к своей машине, но понял, что его шансы практически равны нулю. А вот загадочный дом он постарается осмотреть до возвращения хозяина.

Натянув на лицо заранее приобретённую в магазине маскарадных костюмов маску — черный чулок грабителя, на случай камер видеонаблюдения, — Макс приблизился к двери. Можно попытаться открыть дверь карточкой или шпилькой, если, конечно, сигнализация не поставлена. Когда-то один приятель научил его подобным фокусам. Но все оказалось ещё проще — дверь была не заперта.

Вход вел в хорошо знакомый ему зал с мольбертами для учеников и стоящими у стен скульптурами, завернутыми в пластик. Здесь и проводились занятия, и здесь же скульптор работал над своими проектами. Дальше на первом этаже была просторная кухня с большим столом. Все, как и шесть лет назад, ловить тут явно нечего. А вот наверху, в получердачном помещении, он никогда не был.

Макс осторожно поднялся по крутой винтовой лестнице. Заглянул в первую комнату. Обычная спальня, только слишком аккуратная для холостяка. А все стены и даже потолок расписаны. Достаточно абстрактно, но можно различить силуэты обитателей океанов и морей. Макс усмехнулся, вспомнив, что Дагон в мифологии — Бог рыб и амфибий. Вторая комната — лишь диван напротив большого экрана телевизора в светлой коробке из стен и потолка.

Макс спустился обратно вниз. Остаётся осмотреть подвал. Он обязательно должен быть в таком доме. И точно — ступени туда вели из кладовки. Ему просто необыкновенно везло сегодня — дверь в подвал тоже открылась от легкого нажатия рукой. Дальше — опять ступени. Ещё одна дверь открылась в комнату, заполненную туманным полумраком. Наконец-то начинаются чудеса! Он смог разглядеть что-то вроде стеклянной сферы в центре помещения. Голова слегка закружилась, а ноги сами шагнули вперёд. Туман постепенно рассеивался, и Макс стал приближаться к тому, что было похоже на огромный аквариум с потолком в форме купола.

Он подошел вплотную к стеклу. И застыл от ужаса, даже стало трудно дышать. За стеклом, в какой-то непонятной газовой субстанции, плавали существа, похожие на людей. С человеческими лицами, но с аморфными, как у медуз, телами. Они даже не плавали, а танцевали в замедленном однообразном ритме. Заметив Макса, фигуры качнулись в его сторону, продолжая свои монотонные движения. Прижались лицами и желеобразными руками к стеклу изнутри, словно безмолвно умоляли о помощи. Там была Лара. Там были юноши и девушки, которых он помнил по подготовительной группе.

Там были все те, кто согласился на гипсовые слепки.

Макс ущипнул себя за руку. Абсурдное видение никуда не делось. Он заставил себя протянуть руку и дотронулся до толстого стекла. От потной ладони остался след. Значит, этот ужас реален. Хотя и не поддаётся никакой здравой логике. А если разбить этот чертов аквариум? Надо подняться наверх, найти что-то тяжёлое — молоток или, может, даже бензопилу — и попробовать. Надо что-то делать, пока проклятый колдун не вернулся.

Макс отвел взгляд от обращённых к нему с мольбой пленников и сделал несколько шагов к выходу, с трудом передвигая ватные ноги. Но тут туман снова наполнил комнату, и в ноздрях защекотало от странного запаха.

— Наконец-то попался, упрямый мальчик.

Макс почувствовал, как что-то холодное и липкое обхватывает его лицо и шею, забирается под одежду, проникает под кожу. Он попробовал прочитать молитву, но не смог вспомнить ни слова. Цепочку с крестом резко рванули, и она упала, звонко ударившись о пол. 

Тихий шелестящий смех, от которого пробрало ужасом.

— Как самый долгожданный, ты станешь моим любимым Танцующим…


End file.
